


瓦力去哪儿

by AT0036



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036
Summary: 改编自歌词《爸爸去哪儿》作于2015年





	瓦力去哪儿

_**** _

_**（序）** _

伊娃：瓦力，你会唱小星星吗？

瓦力：不会啊。

伊娃：那我教你好了。

瓦力：好啊！

伊娃：Twinkle twinkle little star,how I wonder what you are.

瓦力：伊娃，那有个红点！（随即去追）

伊娃：……

_**（第一段）** _

伊娃：地球上有个机器人很酷。

吸尘：收集垃圾，不停忙碌。

美容：洁白的倩影令他驻足。

绘画：从此开始追求之途。

船长：谢谢你光顾，地球的救主。

阿莫：每天都要清理外来污染物。

警卫：对自己的爱要尽力追逐。

雨伞：一起回家去看日暮。

伊娃：瓦力，瓦力，我们去哪里呀？带你到过天上又到地下。

瓦力：伊娃，伊娃，抱着我去翱翔，最爱你冲破音障。

**_（第二段）_ **

伊娃：这是第一次大胆的出发。

瓦力：拥挤的人流很让我惊讶。

波力：在太空工作居然听到爆炸。

玛丽＆约翰：星空之舞拉近我俩。

奥托：瓦力，瓦力，我们去哪里呀？你竟连我的威力都不怕。

瓦力：奥托，奥托，让出那棵植物，死守指令没用处。

_**（故障机器人rap）** _

吸尘：我的救星是个神话。（哈哈）

美容：带着我们逃出关押。（呵呵）

雨伞：就算有天你锈成了渣。（哟）

齐：我们也能带你去闯天下！（耶）

_**（第三段）** _

阿莫：瓦力，瓦力，我们去哪里呀？跟着你的脚步把地板擦。

瓦力：阿莫，阿莫，勇敢跳出束缚，用热忱完成任务。

众：啦啦啦啦……

人们：瓦力，瓦力，我们去哪里呀？没有你我们就无法回家。

瓦力：人类，人类，重建自己的家园，守护它直到永远。

电脑：瓦力，瓦力，我们去哪里呀？你看飞船上已长满蒹葭。

瓦力：电脑，电脑，守好地球资料，未来人们会需要。

众：啦啦啦啦……

**_（尾）_ **

伊娃：一闪一闪亮晶晶，满天都是小星星。Twinkle twinkle little star,how I wander——

瓦力：伊娃，那有个红点！

伊娃：“咔”（迅速拔出枪对准红点）

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 人物索引：  
> 瓦力：WALL-E  
> 伊娃：EVE  
> 阿莫：M-O  
> 奥托：Auto  
> 警卫：SECUR-T  
> 船长：Captain B. McCrea  
> 电脑：The Computer
> 
> Malfunctioning Bots:  
> 雨伞：BRL-A  
> 美容：PR-T  
> 吸尘：VAQ-M  
> 绘画：VN-GO


End file.
